The Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC), initially organized in November 2007, is now composed of four sub-service cores and one well-developed international partnership. The overall mission of our IHSFC is to promote the use of human samples by bench researchers. The Center has a plethora of outstanding basic science research, and our vision, with the active participation of the IHSFC, is to translate our basic research findings into human health effect studies. Since its inception over three years ago, the IHSFC has been very active in implementing this new vision for the Center, expanding on the knowledge gained from prior research using cell culture or animal models. Another goal of this Facility Core is to promote interactions and productive collaborations between Center investigators, with research focusing on mechanistic studies of environmental health hazards and clinical and population-based epidemiologic studies. To achieve this goal, the IHSFC has been providing, and will continue to offer, comprehensive services to all Center investigators planning to conduct translational research, through its 4 sub-service cores and the international partner, including: 1) environmental epidemiology services; 2) ethical issues and quality control/quality assurance (QC/QA) support; 3) exposure sampling and assessment; 4) clinical facility for environmental research; and 5) Lanzhou University School of Public Health.